When it's over
by chahana
Summary: Sheppards Gedanken über Rodneys Verhalten während der Episode 'Trinity'... denn nicht immer ist Verzeihen so einfach. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere der Serie gehören Brad Wright und Robert C. Cooper (und leider nicht mir...^^). Der Song gehört seinen Machern 3 Doors Down.

**Rating: **PG

**Song: **'When it's over' von 3 Doors Down

**Genre: **SongFic, Drama

**Summary: **Sheppards Gedanken über Rodney nach dessen Verhalten in der Folge 'Trinity'

**Spoiler:** Staffel 1 u. 2/ besonders die Folge 'Trinity' (fragt mich bitte nicht nach dem deutschen Titel ;D)

**A/N: **Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr genauso über Sheppards und Rodneys Verhältnis nach dieser Episode denkt, wie es in dieser Story dargestellt wird. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich auch nicht so, aber dieser Song von 3 Doors Down hat mich auf die Idee zu dieser möglichen Wendung gebracht und so habe ich es geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn das schon eine meiner älteren Stories ist. Bitte lasst Kommis da (bin natürlich auch für konstruktive Kritik offen).

~:~

_You must be happy with yourself_

_You think you're so much better than me_

_Why do you love to see me fail so much_

_'cause on that day you crawl back on your knees_

Es gibt Tage, da kann ich es nicht mehr sehen. Dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht, als wärest du allein der Retter des Universums. Na schön, ich muss zugeben, manchmal stimmt das. Jedenfalls gilt das für Atlantis.

Doch auf der anderen Seite... du hast heute drei viertel eines Sonnensystems ausgelöscht. Oder waren es fünf sechstel? Ist auch egal. Die Tatsache, dass du damit Menschen hättest schaden können, mehr als nur die zwei die zuvor bei diesem Experiment gestorben waren, zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass du nicht so allwissend, so perfekt bist, wie du immer versuchst uns weißzumachen.

Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Deine überdeutlichen Bekundungen, wie klug du bist, wie einmalig. Ja, Rodney, du bist einmalig. Das wissen wir, auch ohne, dass du es uns tagein, tagaus sagst. Du musst uns dauernd verbessern, uns sagen, wo unsere Schwächen sind, was wir tun sollen. Und dabei ignorierst du deine eigenen, zahlreichen Makel.

Heute hast du sie gezeigt.

Arroganz, Hochmut, ein viel zu großes Ego...

Gott, McKay, musste das sein? Warum hättest du nicht einmal auf jemand anderen hören können. Radek wusste es. Du weißt, was er kann, warum lässt du dir nicht helfen? Stattdessen bist du unausstehlich und machst dir alle zum Feind.

Und irgendwann ist niemand mehr da, um dir zu helfen.

_Do your memories haunt your dreams_

_Do they simply seem to have a mind of their own_

Ich gebe es zu. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du bisher in deinem Leben durchgemacht hast. Zwar hast du mir einiges erzählt, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich gar nichts. Denn du schaffst es trotz deines Geplappers das zu verschweigen, was mir wirklich Aufschluss über deine Person geben würde.

Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern sich oft gestritten haben und dir die Schuld gegeben haben. Ich weiß, dass deine kleine Schwester immer bevorzugt wurde. Ich weiß, dass du unglücklich warst.

Liegt es daran, dass du dir jeden zum Feind machst und beweisen musst, wie gut du bist? Musst du allen zeigen, was du kannst, damit sie nicht dir die Schuld geben können? Du wurdest früher für Dinge verantwortlich gemacht, für die du nichts konntest. Deswegen gibst du jetzt immer dein bestes, damit dir die Geschehnisse nicht aus der Hand laufen, damit du die Kontrolle hast über Tatsachen, über die eigentlich niemand bestimmen kann. Und wenn etwas schief geht, dann kannst du so wissen, woran es liegt.

Hast du deswegen heute auch nicht aufgegeben, als jeder dir gesagt hat, dass die Waffe nicht funktionieren wird? Du wolltest die beiden Männer, die gestorben waren nicht gehen lassen. Du wolltest nicht die Schuld für etwas bekommen, wofür du nichts konntest. Jetzt, nachdem du einen großen Teil des Sonnensystems zerstört hast, weißt du, dass es du verantwortlich bist. Du kannst dich in dir verkriechen und du musst dich nicht fragen, ob es wirklich deine Verantwortlichkeit war. Jetzt weißt du es mit Sicherheit.

Und was deine andauernden Bezeugungen angehen, wie einmalig du bist...

Früher hast du nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, die dir zustand. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für ein Kind du warst mit einem Verstand, der eigentlich zu groß ist für eine einzige Person. Und heute musste du allen zeigen, was du wert bist, was du kannst. Nur, damit du endlich Respekt erhältst und andere wirklich begreifen, was du bist.

Doch mit dem, was du allen sagst, machst du dir eher Feine als Freunde.

Rodney, sie respektieren dich! Ich respektiere dich, und zwar für mehr als deine Arbeit. Mach das nicht alles mit deinem Verhalten kaputt.

Aber anscheinend verfolgen dich deine Erinnerungen zu sehr, als dass du einfach loslassen kannst. Du musst doch nicht vergessen... du musst es einfach verarbeiten. Stattdessen nehmen sie dich vollkommen ein und machen sich selbstständig, als wären sie ein eigenes Wesen. Weißt du überhaupt noch, wer du unter all diesen Hochmut bist? Ich weiß es. Denn manchmal blitzt ein Teil von dir unter deinem Ego hervor und immer dann erkenne ich, was deine Freundschaft wirklich wert ist.

_Tell me what the emptiness brings_

_When everything you know is everything but gone_

Heute hast du es mit nicht gezeigt. Heute hat deine Vergangenheit über dich gewonnen.

Jeder hier auf Atlantis sieht jetzt nur deinen Hochmut, aber nicht dich selbst, nicht das, was sie vorher sahen.

Seit Weir dich vorhin angeschrieen hat, habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen. Ich frage mich, wo du jetzt bist. Versteckt in deinem Quartier, verkrochen in deinem Labor, beschäftigt mit Arbeit, während du vernichtende Blicke deiner Kollegen und Freunde einstecken musst.

Ein Fünkchen Mitleid regt sich in mir, wird jedoch gleich wieder von meiner Wut erstickt.

Heute hat dich dein Verstand im Stich gelassen, McKay. Heute hast du uns im Stich gelassen.

Wie fühlt sich das für dich an, wenn deine Intelligenz dich verlässt und dir keinen Vorteil über andere bringt? Wahrscheinlich kannst du gar nicht mehr damit umgehen ganz normal zu sein.

Was bringen dir dein Ego und dein Wissen, wenn sie dich allein mit dir selbst lassen, wenn du machtlos gegenüber einen übermenschlichen Gewalt wie dieser Waffe stehst? Ich sage es dir: nichts. Sie hinterlassen nur Leere und Einsamkeit, in der nicht einmal ich einen Platz finde. Und ich wundere mich, was dir dieses Gefühl bringt, wie du damit umgehst.

Die Antwort dazu liegt auf der Hand. Gar nicht. Du kannst mit so etwas nicht umgehen, deswegen bist du auch so unausstehlich... weil sich alles in dich hineinfrisst, aufstaut, ohne Möglichkeit ein Druckventil zu drehen um sich zu entlasten. Und unter all den Schmerz haben andere Gefühle wie Vertrauen und Freundschaft kein Platz mehr. Nichts hat noch Platz in deiner kleinen, eingeschränkten Welt, außer vielleicht du selbst.

_You can't hold your world together now_

_Everyone sees who you really are_

_When your castle crumbles at your feet_

Wie lange kannst du das noch aushalten? Wie lange kannst du dieses Kartenhaus aufrecht erhalten, bis ein Windzug kommt oder eine Vibration und alles in sich zusammenfällt?

Heute ist die erste Karte gefallen, der erste Stein einer Mauer um deine Seele und jeder kann darunter die Verletzungen sehen, die dir ein Leben als Genie eingebracht haben. Doch niemand zeigt Mitleid oder spendet Trost. Denn du hast sie alle enttäuscht.

Mit dieser neuen Verletzung musst du allein fertig werden, genauso wie mit allen anderen. Und zwar schnell, bevor deine Welt in Trümmern liegt zu deinen Füßen. Bevor du mitgerissen wirst in einen Abgrund, aus dem dich niemand herausziehen kann.

Wäre ich nicht selbst so enttäuscht, würde ich dir meine Hilfe anbieten... doch selbst wenn ich das tun würde, bezweifle ich, dass du sie annehmen würdest, so erniedrigt, wie du dich fühlst.

Rodney, ich fürchte momentan bist du allein. Selbst Teyla, die immer alles verzeiht, scheint wütend, auch wenn sie über die Vorkommnisse erst im Nachhinein erfahren hat. In ihren Augen warst du so etwas wie ein Held, ein Führer der Menschen, jemand, zu dem sie immer aufblicken konnte, denn du triffst keine falschen Entscheidungen. Ich denke dieses blinde Vertrauen hast du verloren.

Und von Radek kannst du auch nichts erwarten. Himmel, du hast ihn regelrecht angeschrieen, ihn gedemütigt. Wenn er sich jetzt noch dir zuwendet wäre er ziemlich dumm... auch wenn du das gebrauchen könntest. Du brauchst jemanden, der dir bedingungslos zur Seite steht.

Doch nicht mehr Radek.

Beckett ist mindestens ebenso wütend wie ich. Er hat sein Vertrauen in dich gesetzt, gedacht, dass deine Einschätzung immer richtig ist, und du hast bewiesen, dass man dir genauso wenig trauen kann wie... ich weiß nicht, wie Ford?

Von Elizabeth will ich gar nicht erst reden. Dieser ganze Unsinn hat ihr zwei Expeditionsmitglieder gekostet und du weißt, wie persönlich sie das nimmt. Und wie verletzt sie sein muss.

Und was ist mit mir? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht...

_When there's no one else around_

_And you can't turn to me_

_Tell me where will you be_

_When it's over_

_And all this pride you hold inside_

_Is gone_

_Tell me where will you hide_

_When it's over_

_And everything you know is said and done_

_When it's over, where will you run_

Bitte, komm nicht zu mir. Ich will dir nicht sagen müssen, dass ich gerade nichts mit dir zutun haben möchte. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzen.

Aber eine letzte Frage kannst du mir beantworten: Was wirst du tun?

Zu wem gehst du, nun, wo alles vorbei ist, jeder sieht, wer du wirklich bist und kein Funken deiner Überheblichkeit mehr übrig blieb?

Niemand ist da, Rodney. Und das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Niemand wird dich halten, wenn dein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wird in der Einsamkeit deines Zimmers. Niemand wird dir sagen, du schaffst das, wenn die Situation aussichtslos erscheint. Niemand wird dir eine helfende Hand reichen, wenn du fällst, denn in ihren Augen bist du es nicht mehr wert auf die Beine gebracht zu werden.

Du kannst noch so intelligent sein, doch in Wirklichkeit weißt du nichts... vor allem nichts über dich selbst.

Und wenn die Mauer eingestürzt, das Kartenhaus zusammengebrochen ist, zu wem gehst du?

Ich sag dir nur eines: Wag es nicht zu mir zu kommen.


End file.
